Richard Tanner
|birthplace = East Williston, Nassau County, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest Actor |characters = Vulcan initiate }} Richard Tanner is the actor, writer, and producer who played the Vulcan initiate in the first season episode . Among Tanner's earlier credits are guest roles in episodes of 1st & Ten (1987, with John Kassir, Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., Robert Costanzo, and Victor A. Haddox), The Golden Girls (1991, with Margaret Reed), and Empty Nest (1992-1994, with Richard Mulligan, Zachary Benjamin, Brady Bluhm, Shannon Cochran, Doren Fein, Tim Griffin, Harvey Vernon, and Basil Langton), a recurring role as Mark Cerullo in the daily soap General Hospital (1994), and the fantasy comedy The Addams Family (1991, with Christopher Lloyd, Carel Struycken, and Patty Maloney), the television crime drama Nails (1992, with Charles Hallahan, Carlos Carrasco, Earl Billings, Cliff DeYoung, Raymond Cruz, and Brian Markinson), the short comedy The Pitch (1993, with David Andrews and Bruce Mercury), and the thriller Sexual Malice (1994, with Edward Laurence Albert, Matt Roe, and Cole S. McKay). Further television work includes guest roles in episodes of Silk Stalkings (1996, with Sara Mornell and Charlie Brill), The Nanny (1996, with Daniel Davis), Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1997, with Judith Jones), The Parent 'Hood (1997), The Pretender (1999, with Harve Presnell, Natalija Nogulich, and Paul Eiding), Diagnosis Murder (1999, with Zoe McLellan, Brandi Sherwood, and Spice Williams-Crosby), The West Wing (2000, with Mike Starr), Black Scorpion (2001, with Athena Massey, Robert Pine, Jeff and Jerry Rector, and Monica Staggs), and JAG (2001, with Paul Collins, Robert Pine, Marcelo Tubert, Sam Witwer, Kimble Jemison, and Michael Spound). He also appeared in the action film The Glimmer Man (1996, with Bob Gunton, Nikki Cox, Wendy Robie, Dennis Cockrum, Blake Lindsley, Freda Foh Shen, Chic Daniel, Bobby Apisa, and Simon Rhee), the television fantasy film To the Ends of Time (1996, with Wayne Thomas Yorke, Glenn Walker Harris, Jr., Arthur Tovey, Cully Fredricksen, and Gary Kasper), the romance Always Say Goodbye (1997, with Steven Anderson, Louis Giambalvo, and Thelma Lee), the comedy Java Heads: The Movie (1997), the thriller The Pandora Project (1998, with Tony Todd, Mimi Cozzens, and Jeff Yagher), the television fantasy comedy The Thirteenth Year (1999, with Joel McKinnon Miller and Greg Bronson), the comedy Time Share (2000, with George Murdock and John Hostetter), and the science fiction film New Alcatraz (2001, with Mark Sheppard, Craig Wasson, and Christopher Michael) as well as the video game The Journeyman Project 3: Legacy of Time (1998, along with Jerry Rector, Michele Scarabelli, Graham Jarvis, and Ray Uhler). Following his appearance on Star Trek, Tanner also appeared in episodes of Strong Medicine (2002, with Warren Tabata), The Agency (2001 and 2002, with Ronny Cox, David Clennon, Michael Prokopuk, Nan Martin, and Daniel Benzali), 10-8: Officers on Duty (2004, with Rosalind Chao and Karole Selmon), ER (2004, with Steven Culp, Patrick Kerr, and Angela Meryl), NYPD Blue (2001 and 2004, with Denise Crosby, Gordon Clapp, Jeff Allin, Michael Echols, and Juliana Donald), Eyes (2005, with Rick Worthy, Patrick Fabian, and Gregg Henry), The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2007, with Kim Rhodes), 'Til Death (2008, with Christopher Darga), Monk (2009, with Chase Kim), Dirty Sexy Money (2009, with Zoe McLellan, and Tzi Ma), Pretty Little Liars (2015), Hand of God (2015, with Ron Perlman and Robert Joy), American Horror Story (2016, with Angela Bassett, John Carroll Lynch, and Joseph Will), Shameless (2016, with Michael Reilly Burke and Christopher Darga), The Calamities of Jane (2016, with Ron Glass), This Is Us (2016, with Greg "Christopher" Smith), Small Shots (2017), Making History (2017), and Silicon Valley (2017, with Matt McCoy). He had featured and supporting roles in the comedy Girl Fever (2002, with Jennifer Morrison, Clint Howard, Jimmie F. Skaggs, and Chuck Borden), the television crime drama Jane Doe: Til Death Do Us Part (2005, with John Prosky), the short science fiction film Spaceboy (2006), the drama The Substance of Things Hoped For (2006, with Shannon Cochran and Ray Wise), the comedy Puff, Puff, Pass (2006, with Jonathan Banks), the sport drama Futbaal: The Price of Dreams (2007), the drama Steam (2007), the fantasy comedy An American Carol (2008, with Kelsey Grammer, Randall Bosley, Christopher McDonald, Marcy Goldman, Keith Allan, Andre Alexsen, and Tom McComas), the television thriller Play Or Be Played (2008, with Kurtwood Smith), the television thriller Heat Wave (2009, with Tom Poster and Cole McKay), the drama Winter Nights (2009, with Carol Abney), the comedy HLATV (2009, with Barbara Keegan and Andre Alexsen), the short drama Deadbeat (2010, with Kim Rhodes), the comedy Stonerville (2011, with Phil Morris, Etienne Eckert, and Annie O'Donnell), the comedy Fred & Vinnie (2011, with Lee Reherman), the comedy C'mon Man (2012, with Terryl Daluz and J. Downing), the drama The Last War Crime (2012, with David Ghilardi), the crime thriller The Advocate (2013), the science fiction film Spanners (2013, with Leonard Kelly-Young), the comedy Odd Brodsky (2014, with Mark Chaet), the music drama Last Curtain Call (2014), the music drama Broken: A Musical (2015), the short film Cold Old Things (2016, with Cecelia Specht), the bio-pic Sammy-Gate (2016, with Peter Henry Schroeder), the mystery film King Saud (2016, with Hiram A. Murray), the fantasy film The Hunting of the Snark (2017), the short film Magic Carpet: The Search for Now (2017), the short film Ask Me Anything (2017), and the short action film Alyce Searches (2017). More recently, Tanner worked on the television drama A Tale of Two Coreys (2018), the short comedies Taco Bell: Web of Fries (2018, with David Figlioli) and Neil Wade: Superhero Aide (2018), the action film The Debt Collector (2018, with Tony Todd, Dennis Keiffer, Rob Mars, Robert Rusler, Aaron Toney, and John Duff), an episode of Solve (2018), and the short comedies Only a Movie (2018) and Everything's Swell (2018). For Only a Movie, Tanner received a Festival Award nomination at FilmQuest in 2018 in the category Best Ensemble Cast – Short. External links * RichardTanner.com – official site * * * Richard Tanner at Twitter.com * Richard Tanner at Instagram.com es:Richard Tanner Category:Performers Category:ENT performers